follow your arrow
by mystiques
Summary: "so make lots of noise, and kiss lots of boys. or kiss lots of girls if that's something you're into." / or, the story of olivia's realization of happiness and how it is earned / olivia-centric, one-shot, for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level three.


**an:** for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level three. "write **one **story based on your favorite song." i have a _lot_ of favorites, so i chose "follow your arrow" by kacey musgraves. :)

* * *

_you're damned if you do  
and you're damned if you don't  
so you might as well just do  
whatever you want _

**ϟ **

Olivia Ryan has always been an outcast, and everyone lacks love for her. They'd always criticized her for her clothes, her actions, and her personality. The popular kids have always picked on her, using her to make themselves more popular. Even her mother and her father look down on her, calling her stupid and ignorant under their breath.

Coming from one of the most elite families in Westchester, her parents expect her to be perfect and flawless. Everyone wants Olivia to have the perfect looks—they expect Olivia to keep her light blonde curls perfectly throughout the day, to keep her teeth bright and flawlessly white, to have her bright blue eyes sparkle all the time, and to wear the most fashionable clothes ever. They want her to be skinny, and tall, and perfect and flawless and without a mistake at all—and it's too much for Olivia.

Not only that, her classmates expect the best out of her, as well. Alicia expects Olivia to understand all her inside jokes, to play along with her dirty tricks, and most importantly, to be a perfect beta. The other girls expect her to wear the _best_ of the best, to get straight A's, to come to all the parties, and to even drink there. What if Olivia doesn't want to do any of that? What if she just wants to be herself? What if she doesn't want to follow their examples?

**ϟ **

Olivia realizes that she can never be happy no matter who she chooses to mingle with. No matter what, she'll be unhappy, lonely, and the outcast. If she joins in with Layne, Meena, and Heather, her parents would criticize her for joining the weird people. The Pretty Committee would shun her even more than before. And Olivia would have to do those silly protests, watch Layne eat her obsessions (which were usually gross), and be labeled as a **l**oser **b**eyond **r**epair. Not that she isn't a loser.

But Olivia just wants to be herself. Everyone at OCD wants her to fit in, and trade her ways for the mainstream ones. Olivia refuses. So what if she likes candy? So what if she has no _real_ friends? Why does the opinion of The Pretty Committee matter so much? They're just people, and they're **just like Olivia**. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire, just like Olivia, are all insecure about themselves.

They _all_ get pressure from friends and family to be _perfect_ and to stand out, but as the best, not the worst. Yet, they are expected to fit in as the most-liked of all. They're just like Olivia, so the question is, why can't they all be friends? Why can't life be the way it was back in kindergarten, where everyone was friends and there was no such thing as a "loser" and a "popular" person?

**ϟ **

They unleash their fury upon Olivia when she refuses to leave Table 18. But, hey, who said that no one can eat there? Massie Block isn't the supreme ruler of the world, and to Olivia, she's not so scary anymore. She's not as superior as she thinks.

But as Massie's amber eyes harden on Olivia, the entire café has quieted down, and all eyes are on Massie and Olivia. Not even a single whisper is made as everyone watches Massie glare at Olivia. Olivia simply smiles innocently.

"Oh, hello, Massie!" Olivia beams. "How are you doing today?" She knows this will tick off Massie even more. Who said Olivia was such a dumb blonde? Just wait for the time for your wits to appear, darling.

It seems like time has stopped as Massie contemplates on what to do. When a few minutes have passed, several people have returned to their lunches, evidently disappointed in Massie's lack of a fight. Olivia smirked in a _what now_ sort of way.

Massie huffs, turns to Alicia, and points to table 19, indicating that they sit there. Olivia smiles contentedly and stays put, enjoying her delicious meal of california rolls.

One point for Olivia!

**ϟ **

Things get better (in some sort of way) for Olivia as the days pass by. More people come up to her at table 18 and try to be friendly, but Olivia can see through their cover. All they want is popularity, and to be liked, and to be _just like_ The Pretty Committee. Sometimes, Olivia wonders if she's the only one awake in this school—the only one who doesn't fall to the ground and worship the populars.

Over the days, weeks, and months, Olivia slowly defies the "wonderful" empire of Massie Block. Olivia wears sweats, Converse, plaid shirts, and eats gummy worms. She decorates her locker the way she used to in sixth grade, and she's perfectly contented. Who says there's no happy ending?

The thing is, Olivia has realized that you only live once. Yes, that is "yolo", but there's more to the meaning. See, as you only have one life to live, you might as well just do whatever you want. That's what Olivia found out as she was exploring songs on youtube, and look where she's now.

She may not be well-liked, but at least she's happy with herself. Her parents may not be entirely happy with her, but does it matter what _they_ think? They aren't Olivia Ryans. _She_ is. So she gets to make the decisions about what happens in her life.

She may be called dumb, but there's more to everyone. She may be called snobby for having plastic surgery, but maybe it wasn't her choice. It's not to say that Olivia's perfect, but rather that not only is she imperfect, she's fine with it. So what if she's different and stands out? At least she isn't miserable.

**ϟ**

And, as they say, you can't buy happiness. You can't buy friends, and you can't buy peace and love. However, you can earn them. Olivia's trying, at least, and that's all that matters, isn't it? She's trying to cover up her major flaws—but then she realizes that those aren't her flaws.

Trying to hide yourself won't make people like you more. Olivia understands this now.

After all, her IQ doesn't matter, and neither does her looks. Nope, all that matters is her heart. It all depends on her actions—and it's up to Olivia to seal her fate and to earn herself happiness.

**ϟ**

_"Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."_

_—Arnold Bennett_

* * *

**an:** um um um, so this sucks. :( i didn't really know why i put what i put at the end, but i'm just trying to tell you to be who you are! um, please leave a review telling me what you think of this? thanks. :)

**qotd**—raspberries or blueberries? i love 'em both. so sweet. :)

oh oh oh, do you guys ship **drapple**? draco/an apple? 'cause it's hilarious lel. :D

and to end on that happy note..see you next time!

xx jo


End file.
